Once Upon a Time in the Caribbean
by Snowthorn
Summary: America has just declared war on England. In order to have even the slightest bit of Leverage, General Washington sends his best spy to get the pirates on their side. cross over with OUATIM historically acurate


_Summary – General George Washington sends his best spy, Agent Sheldon Jeffery Sands to Pirates Cove to get the pirate on their side. Promises of gold and fame cannot be driven off even by the most reasonable of people._

_Disclaimer – I do not own a thing. Only the idea. Love it hate…I don't care._

_**Once Upon a Time in the Caribbean**_

_**PART THE FIRST**_

_**Captain Elizabeth Swann of the Junket the Empress, **_sat back in the tall wooden chair that sat before her desk. Before her was a room of light blue with books to her left, held on the shelves by a railing; a bed with satin and Egyptian cotton and flowing curtains. Willy's cradle swung from the rafters, also dressed in blue. Currently, Tai Wang was teaching the two year old how to tie knots and other basics of sailing. Elizabeth knew that no one of her crew would do harm to the child.

The missive in her hand, however, worried her. She had heard of the Colonies declaring war against Britain. She had known it would happen for many years, even as her time being the Governor's daughter of Port Royal did she know that one day someone would get fed up with the taxes.

It had all started out with the tea tax and progressed from there. If only the wigs in Parliament would get it into their small brains that taxing the Colonies was no way to get a war debt repaid. Elizabeth followed the news obsessively. It was almost the right time, she decided. For many months now she had raided tea ships and had slowly but surely polluted the Colonies tea trade with the stolen goods. The prices at some ports went down while in others it went up. Boston was most notable.

Sitting back, she decided that there was nothing to do except make money and make her crew happy. They would raid another ship on their way to Boston and sell the tea cheap. They would get away with the gold and the merchants would get nothing. After all, she didn't have to put a tax on the goods.

Nodding at this plan she went out to inform the hand at the wheel of their new heading.

* * * * *

William Weatherby Turner the Third, hated being locked up in his mothers cabin while all of the excitement was going on outside. He didn't know much of what his mother was doing, nor why she did it. However, she put him in the cradle and swung it easily.

Smiling down at him, he remembered that she had promised him something nice and that he must stay here or he would get into big trouble. He remembered the one time that his mother had taken the paddle to him. It had hurt, but it had only been one swat. He didn't want a repeat of that affair, it stuck in his mind and he decided that being a holy terror wasn't the best idea in the world at this moment.

* * * * *

He watched as the Junket sailed into the harbor. This junket had arrived nearly a year before when the tea trade had been applied a hefty tax. Sheldon Jeffery Sands remembered the conversations at the local pubs from that time. No one had been happy about it. They needed help, and being taxed was the last thing on their minds.

Parliament had taken all decision from the Colonies and now sent their own people to make sure the Colonies did as told. Sands knew that this was a worthless endeavor though. It was as if someone had decided to shake them over a railing to get some gold out of blood.

Well, Jesus Christ was the only man to turn stone to bread. Sands knew that such a miracle wasn't going to happen here. There was no gold and it was incredibly stupid to think that their economy could support such taxes.

Sands brought out his tobacco and started rolling a cigarette. He new he should spare it, he didn't have the money to buy more, but he decided that he needed it. His nerves were shot. Spying on Governor Frederick Magnolia was a harrowing job.

The man was like a plague of locust. He bore down on you hard, trying to find a weakness, when he found one; he exploited it for all it was worth. A tall, thin man, Magnolia wore French tailored suites that fit his status with lace at the cuffs of his shirt and a cravat of the same. Most of his clothing was either baby grey or sky blue. He wore a powdered wig and had a huge mole on the left side of his lips; with one hair poking out of the middle.

Apparently, the man had a taste for men, it was only his money that kept him in such a position, and more importantly, he had taken to Sands like a snail to gravy. Sands worked in the stable yard, training the horses, Magnolia would sometimes ask him to take a ride with him and Sands agreed.

On these occasions they rode far into the country side, Magnolia would complain about his job and from that Sands had gleaned some information. Not much. Magnolia was careful of what he said to the help, but he wasn't very good at keeping his hands to himself.

Sands had to keep all of his homicidal urges under cover. He couldn't let anything show and remain pleasant through the encounter. He was able to stave off the sexual encounters though. How much longer he could pull that off, he wouldn't know.

By the time he had lit up; the Junket was being emptied of her cargo and a group of women had gathered around. Sands saw that money exchanged hands and the women went home with their buckets full of flower, rice, sugar and tea. Some had smiles on their faces.

He over heard two as they walked by;

"Did you see her?" the first asked.

"Oh yes! Do you think the rumors are true?" the second asked excitedly.

"What? Which ones?"

"That she's the pirate king and married to a William Turner of the Flying Dutchman?" the second replied.

"I believe the first, but isn't Davy Jones captain of the Dutchman?"

The two wondered out of site and from there on their words no longer made note in his brain. The Pirate King, Sands wondered. He had heard the stories, those of Elizabeth Swann, her fiancé William Turner the second and of course Captains Sparrow and Barbossa. How they defeated an armada of East India Trading vessels and killed Lord Cuttler Beckett.

It was a fanciful story to be sure. However, being the sort of man he was, none of his plans went into commission until he was sure of all the angels. He set them up and he watched them fall, he would do the same with England and win the war on a more subtle point than General Washington with his traipsing around Virginia.

However, Sands did note that it would help them if they could get supplies. The Poor Farmers Almanac called for a heavy winter and he knew that if one thing could lose the war, it would be men dying from hypothermia. He took a rather long drag at his cigarette as the idea flittered through his head.

He would have to get in touch with the Pirate King.

* * * * *

A/N – With help from my friend, Professor Know It All, I have decided to do a cross over. For those of you who do not know, the movie Once Upon A Time in Mexico, is the movie from which the character Sands comes from. I will probably have some of the characters from there in this fan fiction.

I don't know where this is going or what the pairings will be, but, I can tell you this much. It will not be Sparrabeth. Sorry, I can't do that pairing. It sickens me.

All right, so review. I hope you liked this first chapter.

Ta,

Captain Nilonimir of the Snowthorn


End file.
